Changes of a Daughter
by Booknchoc
Summary: Maddie Lupin is Remus Lupin's fifteen year old daughter who is in her fifth year. With her exams, crush on one of the Weasly twins and her father's monthly hairy problem, and changes that happen over four years changing her from who she was before the return on the Dark Lord. Third to seventh book. I only own my ocs every known character belongs to J.K.Rowling. Rating may change
1. Return to Hogwarts and Dementor

**Changes of a daughter**

**Maddie Lupin is Remus Lupin's fifteen year old daughter who is in her fifth year. With her exams, crush on one of the Weasly twins and her father's monthly hairy problem, and changes that happen over four years changing her from who she was before the return on the Dark Lord. Third to seventh book. I only own my ocs every known character belongs to J. **

Returning to Hogwarts and the Dementor

Another year at Hogwarts, I thought as I looked at the clock on the wall as I cleaned the kitchen for the finally time that summer.

My name is Madison Lupin but everyone calls me Maddie. I have shoulder length blonde hair with brown tips, chocolate brown eyes, and according to my friends I am the skinniest one in the group. My friends are Hannah Ginda, Lydia Breach and Frankie Loper as well as some others but these three are my main friends. At the moment it was time for me to return to my school for another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes I am a witch and I enjoy being one.

Hearing a bang as something heavy hit the floor, I rolled my eyes knowing it was my father. My dad was upstairs, packing his trunk for the year. This year he had gotten the Defense against the Dark arts job and he was making sure he had everything he needed.

Maddie you sure you have everything for Hogwarts?" he called down the stairs of our cottage.

"Yes father," I called back, cutting a green apple into slices. "Hurry up dad we have only twenty minutes to get to the platform."

There was the sound of a clang as his trunk hit the bottom step. My father entered the kitchen and gave a sigh as he rubbed a hand across his face. My father was thirty-five and his brown eyes showed his youth more than his actual appearance. You see he was a werewolf that transformed every full moon. Due to this he believed that Hogwarts was safer for me then me being at home. Every holiday he persuaded me to stay in school or to go to my aunties that hated him. I refused as I didn't want him alone by himself and when there is a full moon I lock him in the basement where he puts silence charms as such around so that I couldn't hear him.

"Maddie stop daydreaming," he laughed as he waved a hand in front of my face. "Come. I am allowed to take the Hogwarts express with you. You can go and sit with your friends if you like."

"I think I'll keep you company dad," I said as he reached for my hand. "Besides I have to check that you are okay and that."

"What would I do without you," he teased as he placed his hand into mine before there was a sucking sensation.

I shot my father an angry glare as I fell to the ground of the platform of nine and three quarters. He gave a small laugh as he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back to my feet. The bright red steam engine gleamed on the platform as I looked around me, not hiding the big smile that has appeared on my face as I would be returning to my second home for the year.

"Go and get some stuff from the counter over there," he said handing me a pouch with gallons, sickles and knuts. "I'm going to go and find a compartment; see you in a bit Maddie."

My father grabbed my trunk and walked off to the bottom of the train. I sighed before walking towards the counter, dodging some of the students that were appearing from the wall between ten and nine in the muggle station.

"Hey Maddie," Lee Jordan said I walked past him. "How was your summer girl?"

"Fine," I replied shortly as he matched my pace as I walked. "How was yours Lee?"

"Good couldn't spend it with Fred or George though," he replied. "They went to Egypt for the summer. You been daydreaming about a certain someone."

"I have no idea who you are talkin' about," I replied, having my hair hide the slight blush that had formed over my cheeks.

"Ha-ha keep telling yourself that," he laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop from falling over due to how much he was laughing at me.

I gave a small smile before he was pushed over by two boys with bright red ginger hair. Fred and George Weasly gave a cheeky smile as they looked at us both.

"George do we know these two?" Fred questioned as he looked at us both.

"I'm not sure Fred," George replied, trying to hide the smirk that had gone over his face. "I think there is something familiar about them both."

"Maybe as we are your friends," Lee said as he stood back up.

"Oh right that is it," both twins said in unison as I rolled my eyes and walked off to the counter, sending a look at my watch to see that we had five minutes until we had to go. "Maddie wait for us."

When those three had caught back with me, I had grabbed some chocolate frogs, Boris every flavor beans and some bottles of pumpkin juice.

"That's more than usual," Fred said as he tried to make a grab for a frog.

"Hands off Fred they're not for you," I said, freeing a hand to punch him in the chest. "Now disappear."

He gave a smile before he ran off to go to his mother that was talking to his younger brother and his two friends. I shook my head as he pointed a finger in my direction as I walked past him to the last place I had seen my father go. Walking up the steps, I saw Angeline talking to some of her friends. She shot me a smile as I walked past her to find my father and where he had gone to. Looking in the last compartment I found him checking that the trunks where in place in the top as I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey dad hungry?" I greeted as he turned towards me.

"Yeah a bit," he replied, rubbing a hand across his face as he took some of the food out of my arms and placed them on the seat beside him.

"Hey that isn't fair," I laughed as he tried to grab the rest. "Dad it isn't fair; give me."

He laughed before a whistle was heard and he sat down by the window, as I went to find a muggle book I was reading.

"I'm gonna take a kip," dad stated. "Wake me if there is anything wrong."

"Night dad," I said as he closed his eyes.

As the train rolled into the motion, the only sound was the rustling of me turning the pages in my book and mine and father's breathing. That was until the compartment door opened and I looked up to meet three teenagers; two boys and one girl.

"Is it alright if we sit in here?" the black haired boy asked.

"Go ahead just don't wake him up," I replied before they walked in. "I'm Maddie Lupin; and you three are?"

"Hermione Ganger," the bushy brown haired girl said as she placed her trunk into the top.

"Ron Weasly," the red haired boy said as he helped the girl.

"Harry Potter," the last boy said.

My eyes widened as I searched for the lightning scar that I could faintly see behind his fringe. He shifted uncomfortably, making me move my graze off him and looked to my father that was still sleeping.

"Who's he?" Ron asked as he took the seat opposite me.

"Remus Lupin," Hermione replied as she took the seat by the window. "It says on his luggage before you ask Ron."

I gave a small smile before returning to my book and ignoring what Harry was whispering to the others. Around lunch, the food trolley arrived. I muttered that I already had something as well as what I had brought before boarding the Hogwarts Express. I shared some of it with the other three, as they talked about their two previous years at Hogwarts.

"You're mates with Fred and George?" Ron questioned as I mentioned his twin brothers. "Figures on why they wanted to leave early today."

"Maybe they just don't like you," Harry said as he gave a laugh.

I nodded, also laughing before a launching sound was heard across the train. I frowned checking the watch on my waist and frowned as we had a ten more miles to get to Hogwarts. Hermione also frowned a she looked at me and my watch as Ron went to stand by the window. I stood up when the lights flicked off and I felt coldness wash over my entire being. Taking out my wand, I pointed it at the window, trying to make sense of it while Harry's owl screeched as someone stumbled into the compartment.

"Ron," a scared female's voice said. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea Gin," Ron replied, somewhere to my left. "Whatever it is has stopped the train?"

The compartment door opened again and someone landed on my feet as they fell over in the dark.

"Ouch, Harry you there?" a male voice asked.

"Here Neville," Harry replied. "Have any ideas on what is going on?"

"The entire train has stopped," Neville replied. "Everyone is in the corridor looking to see what is going on."

"Everyone stay where you are," I said, as I heard something approach the door. "Stay still and don't move."

In the dark my eyes went to the sleeping form of my father, wishing that he would wake up when the door slides open once again and a creature appeared in the doorway. It was drapped in a raggy black clock that hide it from view, it's scaly scabby hands were thin and clawed like and from it came the sound like it was sucking the life out of people. I gave a small sound of shock as I realised that it was a dementor; a guard of Askban; properly looking for my father's old school friend Siruis Black who had escaped the Wizard prison not so long into the second month of the holiday.

"Don't move," I whispered, before I felt someone land against my back.

Turning around,, I saw Harry on the floor having a fit, as my eyes went to the sleeping form of my father again for him to wake up and help.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, fear clear in her voice.

Before I could anser, a hand wrapped around my waist and a wand went out with a sliver mist coming from the tip. The dementor gave a cry before it disappeared and I turned to the person that had just done that. My father's brown eyes meet mine, before he handed me a chocolate frog and turned back to the others.

"He'll be fine," he said. "Make sure that he takes some chocolate. I'm going to go and speak to the driver."

"What the hell was that thing?" Ron asked, as he wolfed down a bar.

"A dementor," I replied. "They guard the wizard prison of Azkban and they were properly searching the train for Siruis Black, Ron."

"Do they honestly think one of us would have him under our cloak's?" Neville asked as he came unfrozen from the petrified look over his face. "Who is that man anyway?"

"My father and the new DADA teacher," I replied, giving him a warm smile. "He knows his stuff about dark creatures and that."

Neville and Ron nodded, as my graze turned to Harry that had been lifted to rest on the seat that me and Hermione had been sitting on area. His eyes opened in confusion as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Have some chocolate," I said causally and handed him a bar. "It will help with the coldness and also whatever it is that you experienced when the Dementor was in here Harry."

"How you know that stuff?" he questioned, between a bit of the bar.

"My dad and what I study in the summer for my OWLs this year," I replied, hoping that I didn't sound like some clever brat or something.

"That's cool," he replied. "Maddie was someone screaming?"

"No," I answered, immediately feeling confused by his question. "Why you ask?"

"I heard a woman screaming," he replied, looking at his hands embarrassed. "Is that normal?"

My eyes had narrowed before I answered him. "Did the woman say anything else?"

"No she was just screaming," he replied. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," I replied. "You should change in your robes Harry."

Outside of the train, the cold chill of the night, made me draw my cloak closer to me as I followed my father to an empty carriage.

"What did you tell the driver?" I questioned as the carriage lunged into gear.

"What had happened in the compartment as well as sending a letter to Professor McGonagall Maddie," dad explained. "Do you know the patronus spell yet?"

"Not yet dad," I replied. "It's for skilled wizards and witches only."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that younger ones can't practise it," he replied. "If I teach it you, you have to be ready for commitment as well as hard work."

"Dad when has hard work ever stop me before?" I teased as I looked out of the window.

The turrets and towers of the castle draw near. I could make out light from Hagrid's cabin and the shinning fires from many of the castle windows and the lights from the entrance hall before the carriage lunged to a stop. Getting out of the carriage to avoid the rain as quickly as I could, I stopped to see Harry having a stare down with a blonde pale boy.

"Is there a problem here?" my father questioned.

"The boy looked at my father's shabby robes and sneered as he walked away. My eyes had narrowed, until a an arm lead me into the hall and I meet the eyes of George as he looked at me, shaking his head.

"Don't try anything with Malfoy," he warned me, as we made our way to the Gyrffindor table.

"I was only thinking what spell I could use to make him look like a prat," I admitted as we took seats by two of my three best friends .

"And get in trouble on the first day?" he questioned, smirking before he turned to Fred.

Both Lydia and Frankie gave a knowing look with a smile, before we all tried to find Hannah on the Ravenclaw table. When we spotted her, she smiled and pointed a finger to me as she gave a laugh at my face. The hall had filled with chatter as we waited for the first years. Scanning the High Table, I saw my father as he sat by Professor Snape. Catching his eye, dad sent me a smile before he turned to back to his conversation with Professor Sprout. Looking up and down the table, I gave a frown when I couldn't see Harry until Professor Flitwick walked in carrying a three legged stool and the patchy faded Sorting hat.

"Where's McGonagall?" Frankie asked as the line of first years walked in after him.

"Who knows," I replied. "She is the Headmistress, maybe she is busy else where in the school."

Frankie and Lydia nodded, as my eye caught Ron's as he was looking for Harry and Hermione. I frowned before turning to the sorting.

"Awayn Lucas"

The sorting was soon finished as the last first year joined Hufflupuff. I frowned as Harry and Hermione finally arrived and quickly made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome to another at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Welcome to another year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. A few notices before we start the grand feast. As you all know, a mass murderer has escaped the Prison of Azakban and due to safety reasons and those reasons only, Hogwarts is being guarded by the Dementors. Now for those you who don't know, dementors can be dangerous creatures that will not know of your innocence until it is too late. Therefore there will be no one out in the school grounds after half five and know that they won't be fooled by appearance changing spells and invisible cloaks along with other things. Now then lets start our feast."

The five long tables were automatically gurgling with well cooked tasty food as chatter and laughter echoed around the room. Somewhere in the back of my mind couldn't help but think that this year, everything was going to change but for the worst then the best.

**End of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Plz R&R :D**


	2. returning back to the zone

**Hey guys, here's next chapter. Just so ya know my exams start next week meaning updates might be slow.**

* * *

First day back in the zone of school

The sky of the Great Hall was a light grey with a couple of clouds as I entered with Frankie and Lydia. There were a couple of students scattered across the room. My eyes scanned the HIgh Table to find my father. He smiled at me, before he turned to his plate of eggs and bacon.

"Your dad any good?" Frankie asked.

"He is," I replied. "He taught me some of the stuff I know in the dark arts for the course last year."

"So we will be learning some cool stuff?" Lydia asked. "Where's Hannah?"

"Behind you," Hannah's voice said behind us. "Hey ladies did ya miss me?"

"Nice to see you again," I said, linking arms with her. "How was your hols?"

"Good, went to Turkey with my parents and then went to my uncle's weddings in America," she replied. "Mom wanted to go on a plane as she is not very comfortable with our ways of travel."

Hannah has a muggle mother and a wizard father. She spends the school holidays doing muggle stuff away from magic (her father refuses to use magic in family holidays) and then for the rest of the year she is doing her magic like the rest of us. Her hair always had different shades of colours in them, like pink, blue and purple with her black hair showing below them. Her blue eyes where framed by her black eyeliner and mascraa. Her styles usually were punky and bright which had cause her to have many arguments with Snape about it in potions he hates everyone apart from his own house. However she is the smartest one in the group and is always moaning at us lot to do our work History of Magic and Diveration which we don't enjoy. Her accent varies from American and Walsh due to her family's home. She has an older brother that left last year and two twin sisters that haven't started Hogwarts yet.

Frankie is our loud, thrill seeking girl. Her green eyes can freak anyone out when she stares at them long enough this helps against the Slytherines, they freak out and ran off. Her croppy blonde hair lays gently around her face. Her parents both work as aurors in the Ministry of Magic. She spends half her time pranking some of the teachers she dislikes Snape being top of that list with some others. While she is our joker she can be smart when she puts her mind to is as well as escaping trouble that is close to getting to her.

Crazy, dreamy and a bit of a drama queen is some of the words we use to describe Lydia. Her eyes change from hazel and grey as she changes her moods. She was a muggleborn so this had been a surprise to her when she had found out she could Her strawberry blonde hair was boyish cut and had strands sticking up as she placed them like that. She never wore the skirt we had with our uniform but the tourses saying they were better. Lydia did say some strange things but she was a person you could relie on in your time of need.

"Well brother it looks like we are in look," a familiar face said behind us.

Turning around we were meet by the idnetical smiles on Fred and George's faces as they joined us to our walk to the Gyfinddor table.

"You two want something?" Lydia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing that involves you," Fred replied, as he shot a wink at Hannah.

Hannah's eyes rolled as she grabbed some buttered toast and a cup of pumpkin juice. Frankie and I gave a smirk as she dragged Lydia off with her as they both couldn't stand the twins without trying to kill them.

"She so want me," Fred said, making me and Frankie give a snort of laughter.

"In your dreams Freddy-boy," I said, grabbing some toast and placing it into Frankie's hands. "You have to try harder then that to even have a chance of her talking to you."

Both me and Frankie gave a laugh before we walked away, talking about the idea if Hannah and Fred did ever get together.

"Well at least he could keep with her weirdness," I said making us both burst into laughter, causing some people to look at us.

"Yeah and she could make him get some grades." Frankie replied. "Shush don't tell Hannah that; she'll murder us with her oversized brain."

I gave a smirk before Lydia and Hannah turned to face us."

"What's so funny?" Hannah asked, looking between us in confusion. "Spill the beans you two."

"Now our strange but lovely friend why would we do that?" Frankie teased. "There would be no fun and I kinda like fun."

I rolled my eyes as they both started to argue before I caught my father's eye as he walked up the main steps.

"What lesson do we have first?" I asked.

"We got Potions with Snape," Lydia said. "Then your dad in DADA, that will be fun."

"Be nice," I said as I linked arms with her again and Frankie as Hannah moved away from the blonde that was saying some stuff under her breath. "I don't even want to know what they are unhappy about."

"I've got to go to Charms," Hannah said, as she made her way to the staircase. "See you three later."

I gave a nod before me and the other two made our way to the dungeons. The Slytherins were all ready there, each giving a smirk at the Gryffindors that were glaring at them. One of them pointed to us and gave a laugh, making Frankie lose a growl from her throat as she tried to strangle one of them. Both me and Lydia grabbed her arms and pulled her to where the Gryffindors where standing. Lee shoot me a look, as he tugged the half pissed off girl to stop her from getting a detention from Snape.

"Thanks Lee," I said. "Where the twins or are they pulling a prank on old Snapie?"

"I believe that question has been answered," he replied with a smirk. "He is going to be so pissed off."

"As always," I replied. "You haven't said anything have you?"

"Maddie would I do that to you?" he asked, before adding, "Don't answer that; we both know what you will say."

I gave a smile before both twins walked down the steps, smirking and laughing as they shoved each other.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something that will make this lesson start with a bang," George replied. "Man Oliver is going to be on our case this year as its his last year."

"Let me guess, Quidditch?" I asked.

"Yep we are going to be more busy then before," Fred said. "But than again me and George are opening a joke shop when we leave here."

"One question were are you going to get the money?" Lydia asked, coming out of a day dream as the bell rang. "You will need deposit and a location and all that hassal. It won't be easy. As well I thought you had to tell your parents as well. That is going to be a challenge for you two."

"But a challenge we will accept," George said before he took the desk beside me. "I'm copying all that you do so that he doesn't suspect us."

"I don't think that will work," I said back, taking out my cauldron and ingredients. "He always knows George."

On the black board was Snape's usual rules of expectations and what he was looking for in the class for the rest of the term. The door slammed shut as he entered. His greasy black hair reached his shoulders as he swept a glance across the class.

"This is the year were you are assessed on how much knowledge you have gained from my teaching," he started, looking at each desk in turn. "For many of you, this year will be our last together as you will fail to reach what I require for my NEWTs class which is Outstanding and no exceptions on that. For those that I believe will reach the grade I accept must know that I will monitor you and see what is needed for you to improve. I disapprove of cheating and copying off other people." his graze went to George. "Now then, lets start the lesson."

Pointing his wand at the board, the writing changed to show the name of today's potion.

"In todays class we will be brewing the Draught of Peace which is an Ordianry Wizard level potion," he ordered. "instructions on the board and spare ingredients in the cupboard. Those that have failed to stock over the summer face immediate detention."

The rest of the hour went by quiet as the smells from each cauldron wen across the room. George and Fred's prank didn't go off until Snape opened a window and a dozen or so howlers flew into the room and started shouting insults at the professor and Slytherines before they burst into flames, setting alight Snape's robes and two front desks.

"Weasly and Weasly detention tonight six o'clock sharp," Snape yelled in anger after he had cleared his robes from the fire and removed the howler ashes. "And ten point each taken from Gryffindor. Homework is an essay on the effects moonstones in potions and what they cause to happen."

As we left the dungeons, some of us gave a laugh and praised the twins for lighting up their morning before we made our way to DADA with the Slytherines again that jeered and pointed at us.

"Hey Maddie is it true that your dad raped you mother do that he could have pleasure?" a slytherine asked with a smirk

Lydia and Frankie looked at me cautiously as I stopped walking. Some of the Gryffindors also stopped as my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Shut up about my father," I growled in anger. "You don't know him and you have no idea what he went through when she died giving birth to me. So keep your mouth shut willingly or I will shut it for you."

I turned on my heel and walked up the steps. My body was still full of the rage that had been unleashed by what that brat had said. Both Frankie and Lydia had catched up to me when I had stopped outside the DADA classroom.

"Ignore her," Lydia said. "She has no idea who you are and what you do. Your father thinks the world of you Maddie. Even the people that haven't meet him can see that just at how he looks at you."

"Wow that is really deep," Frankie said smirking as she took a seat on the desk to the left.

"Hey I look to see you try better," Lydia retorted back as she took my right. "So have you been thinking about and Handsome?"

"If you are talking about who I think then I will say maybe," I replied, taking out my book for this lesson, wand and quill. "What about you and the Quidditch player?"

"We're going on a date on Saturday," Lydia replied with a dreamy happy smile. "He is so cute though."

"Only she can say that," Frankie said giggling a bit. "Oh Professor Lupin is waiting for us to be quiet."

Frankie then shut up then as Professor Lupin aka my father stood up from where he was siting on the chair behind us desk.

"Thank you for that Miss Loper," he said, before he looked around the class. "Now then, as you all know at the end of this academic year you will be sitting you OWLs and for each and everyone of you to continue this subject next year you have to achieve an acceptable or higher as from what Professor Dumbloredore has told me only some of the best can become the greatest known. His a great man but he confuses me." A low laugh went across the room, as dad flicked his wand at the blackboard and writing appeared, before he continued speaking, "As part of you class specification you are suppose to know about some of the different difficult spells that are used out there in the wizard world. This means that spells you haven't encountered before will be learnt and research will be done of the back ground of each spell so that you understand where it come from and why it was developed. Now any questions?"

No ones hand went up, and my dad gave a smile before he raised his wand and the writing on the board changed again.

"Okay then, does anyone know the three Unforgivable curses?" dad asked.

A couple of hands went up, mine among them.

"Mr Green would you like to say one," dad asked, pointing to a Slytherine.

"Well there is the killing curse," Green said, with a smirk. "The one that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used countless times. What are _your _thoughts on it Professor.

I frowned and shoot an uneasy look at my father, as he hesitated to answer the question. I watched as hurt and despair went over his eyes before he raised his eyes back to the class.

"My views on the killing curse Mr Green is many people's views," dad said, his voice a bit thick. "The spell killed millions of people that fought against people that believed they were superior to the ones around them, and many innocent, kind and friendly people lost their lives to You Know Who. If anyone wants to know people's views in future look it up in the text book."

The class moved their seats back a bit at the harsh tone that had entered his voice. I looked at my father in concern before he pointed at a different person to give an Unforgivable curse.

* * *

The day was drawing to a close as I made my way to my father's office. I knew that what had happened thirteen years ago still hunted him. Giving a knock on the door, I looked around me, as students walked across the corridors, talking with their friends. I gave a sigh before the door opened. My dad had his robes off showing the black cotton shirt he had worn underneath and the dak blue trousers that he wore.

"Oh Maddie come in," dad said, still looking sad from earlier.

"You okay?" I asked, perching myself on his desk.

"I'm fine," he replied, not looking at me. "Just the first day is getting to me."

"Dad please when you don't look at me properly you are lying," I stated, as he looked above my head. "Dad they are in a better place now, you know that as well as Uncle Sirius."

"Yeah well if he hadn't been stupid and did what he did, James and Lily would still be here and Harry could have grown up knowing them as well as me and you," he muttered back, bitterly.

"He tried dad," I said, trying to make him see. "Daddy Uncle Sirius did try to save Uncle James and Auntie Lilly but he couldn't get there in time. Him escaping now must mean its time to find that traitor Daddy."

"Maddie come here," he half whispered, that I couldn't hear him.

Walking over to him, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to the strong muscles that my father had as he hung to the last thing he had in the world.

"I know that you are right," he said against my hair. "But you can not get involved until your exams are over. This is between me, Sirius and Wormtail okay. I can't lose you like your mother and the rest of our family. But remember that no matter what happens I love you and always well. Here and anywhere in the world."

"I know daddy," I replied. "By the way I love too daddy, no matter what happens to you."

He gave an inhale of air before there was a knock on his office door. Pulling apart, I saw George peeping in.

"Er... I can go," he said, pointing back to the door way.

"It is quite alright Mr Weasly," dad said, sitting at his desk. "Come on in and I'll give you some pointers for the essay I gave you today."

"Thanks Professor," George said, watching me as I picked a book off the shelf in my father's office. "So this is where you disappeared too Maddie? It is quieter then the library.

"George since when have you ever entered the library?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Dad can I borrow this book."

"Just don't damage it," he replied. "Right then George I believe that if you follow the template I have written up here for you, you will do fine. You may give it to your brother as he might wish to have some help and I believe that if you ask Maddie nicely she will help you."

I looked up from turning a page in the book to look at my father.

"I will?" I asked in surprised. "I do have my own subjects to worry about dad."

"Maddie it will be extra credit," he replied. "Just show George how to answer the questions properly and anything else he is stuck on. And in the mean time I believe that you have to return to the common room before Flinch is after you. Night."

"Night dad," I said, grabbing my school bag before leaving his office with George.

Walking across two corridors, I looked out of the corner of my eye to look at George. His red hair was shaggy looking and laid across his head messily while his hazel eyes traced across the portraits on the castle walls as we went. He looked at me, making me advert my eye sight.

"Enjoying the view Maddie?" he asked, with a smirk.

"No," I replied too quickly, trying to ignore the heat that had formed in my cheek.

"Hmm I think you are," he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around so that I was nose to nose to him.

I gave a look of shock and tried to take a couple of steps back, but he stopped me by encircling his arms around my waist and resting them there, interlocking his fingers together. he freed one of his hands to tilt my head to look at him.

"So a little birdy told me you have a crush on me," he said. "Is it true?"

"Damn Lee I'm going to kill you," I muttered. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"The fact you haven't started screaming yet," he replied cheeky. "So do you?"

Before I could reply to him, Mr Flinch appeared.

"Students should be in their common rooms," he said, looking between us. "And no engaging in sexual relationships.

My cheeks seemed to be on fire as I muttered something before walking away trying to slow down my thundering thumping heart. My waist seemed to be burning with tingle which made me curse my feelings for the Weasly twin and wondered what this year was going to be like.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Please R&R :D**


	3. Friends and Full Moon

Friends and the Full moon

**Library Lunch Time**

Hannah looked at me as I pushed away the parchment I was writing my Charms essay on. Her green eyes frowned slightly as she put down her own quill and looked at me in confusion.

"Maddie you have been acting strange for three weeks now," she stated. "What is it that has you all hot and bothered?"

I looked at the half written essay on my parchment as I tried to put into words what I wanted to tell me friend. It had been three weeks since the nearly kiss with George and the conversation with my dad about Sirius. I had avoided George as much as I can but it wasn't that easy with him being in my classes apart from the options we took. The girls as well as Fred and Lee had noticed my change in my attitude and how I had become more quiet than usual.

"It's nothing," I lied. "I'm just stressed about our work load."

"That is a lie," Hannah simply stated. "You have done nearly all the load apart from Charms; so what is it that is bothering you?"

There was no lying to Hannah when she figured out that you were lying to her. I gave a sigh and turned to look at my Ravenclaw friend.

"George tried to kiss me," I muttered under my breath before I rolled up the parchment and grabbed my bag.

Leaving the library I heard Hannah's running footsteps behind me before she grabbed my arm so that she could match my pace.

"What he tried to?" she questioned. "Why didn't he?"

"Flinch turned up," I replied. "He was properly doing it to embarrass me to tell the others I was easy to get a kiss from."

"That is a lie Maddie," Hannah said. "If you can't see what he feels for you, then you're stupid then you look as of right now."

"You and I both know he can have must of the girls in our year so why me?" I questioned. "You know about my dad's problem and what I see his friends apart from Wormtail as and the fact I have no mom so what would make him want me?"

Hannah frowned before she raised her hand and slapped me across my cheek. My cheek stringed as she stared daggers at me. My free hand touched my cheek before I looked at her in shock.

"What was that for?" I questioned as I rubbed my cheek.

"For bring a complete idiot," she stated before she walked away.

I gave sigh before I walked after her as she made her way to where we would locate Frankie and Lydia. As we walked, I placed my rolled piece of parchment and quill back into my bag. There was a bottle of the potion that my father would be taking today and tomorrow for the first full moon of the school term.

"You staying with him tomorrow and tonight?" Hannah asked as she slowed down.

"Yeah, he needs me there as well as he doesn't attack me due to my scent," I replied to her. "I just hope he will be alright while I go to the game."

Hannah gave me a pity smile before a pair of arms wrapped around her waist as a pair wrapped around mine. We both gave a scream before we faced the two faces of the twins. My nose was touching George's as he gave a smirk while Hannah tried to break free from the grasp Fred had her in.

"Hey beautiful," George said.

His hot breath washed over me making me inhale his smell; my mind clouded as I tried to recover my senses which made me pull away from his arms and stood away from him. My eyes flickered to Hannah as she glared at the other twin as he gave a smile.

"Maddie let's go," Hannah said, grabbing me hand.

"Good luck tomorrow," I told the twins before following her.

"Hey don't be like that," both twins said together. "We just want to talk to you both."

"Get lost," Hannah said aggressively. "Especially you George Weasly."

"What did I do?" he asked as he ran in front to stop us from going into a secret passage way.

"Take advantage of Maddie when she didn't want to kiss you as well as trying again in public," Hannah said in clear anger. "If you want her you should have asked before forcing yourself on her."

George looked at her blankly before he looked at me. He looked at me in slight confusion before his expression went to one that was hurtful.

"Is that what you think?" he questioned suddenly. "That I took advantage of you; Maddie I wouldn't and you know I wouldn't. I guess I can see that me and you won't work."

I looked disbelieving at George as his face twisted in anger before he turned on his heel and walked off. Fred looked at me as I felt tears full into my eyes.

"Maddie come here," Fred said as he hugged me. "I'll speak to him. He will come round you'll see."

I gave a sniff as he pulled away and wrapped some of the tears away from my eyes. Hearing Hannah describe what had happened to Lydia and Frankie they both looked at me in sorrow as I pulled away from Fred.

"I don't want any trouble," I told them. "I've got to go to my father."

* * *

**Half five. Two hours before the full moon**

The hallways of Hogwarts were half quiet as school had ended for the week. From some of the windows you could see the quidditch teams that were playing tomorrow practicing on the field as I walked to my father's office. Tonight was the first full moon and I had to make sure he was alright before the transformation.

Entering his office I saw him talking to professor Snape as he drank goblet of a steamy grey liquid. As he finished the last gulps he gave a shiver and grimace at the taste as I perched myself on the usual place on his desk.

"Two hours to go," I stated making them turn to me. "What?"

"Nothing Miss Lupin but I suggest you be careful tonight," Snape replied giving a glare to my father. "I'm surprise Dumbledore is allowing her to do this Remus. He must be going loony in his old age to allow a fifteen year old look after a fully grown and developed werewolf."

At those words, Snape walked out with a smirk, closing the door behind him. My eyes rested on my father as he gave a sigh before he looked at me.

"Maybe his right," he said. "Maybe I shouldn't let you stay with me."

"Dad when have you ever harmed me?" I questioned. "The worst you have done is scratch me when I scared you when I was ten. I can handle this."

"Fine just let me mark some essays for the third years," he replied. "Mind sitting on a chair for once?"

"I could but I wanna sit on you lap," I cheerily replied before he lifted me off the table and placed me sideways on his lap so that his left arm cradled my back.

"You my child are too cheeky for your own good," he smiled as he pulled a pile of essays towards him. "Now tell me what you've learnt from the portanous charm I asked you to study."

Twenty minutes before the full moon, dad had managed to mark a quarter of the essays that he had. He had listened to me explain what was going between me and George and my OWLs.

"Maddie one more thing," he said as he removed me from his lap. "If you think he is right for you don't let him get away. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you do. I should know with your mother as well as realising that James and Lily were in danger that night."

I gave a nod and a weak smile as I went to change in my pyjamas as well as take the potion that would enhance my scent so that he will focus on me and not the other scents in the school. Hearing the sound of him crashing into stuff I gave a sigh before I walked into his bedroom. Dad was nearly reaching the height of his transformation. Hair had spouted out along his arms and legs and the snort that was his nose. His eyes had gone a brownish-yellow and when they saw me he let out a whimper that was between fright and worry.

"Hey its okay," I said calmly, sitting on the floor. "You wanna hear some stories daddy?"

He leaned his head to the side as he analysed me. He was checking if I would hurt him or not and if I was a friend or foe. I watched him, not moving the only sound was my breathing and his panting before he approached me. Dad rested his wolf like head on my lap as he curled into my side. My hands raised and he looked at me in confusion before I ran my fingers across his head. His eyes shut as he left out a comforting bark before he opened them again.

"First one this year," I said with a smile. "You're doing good and being calm; I should thank Snape for that."

"Professor Snape Miss Lupin," came the calming voice of Professor Dumbledore. "The several times I've got to correct students to say the Professor's name politely."

"Good evening Professor," I said before I felt a wet moisture on my hand that was sitting on my lap. "Want some attention dad?"

"How is he this evening?" Professor Dumbledore said as he took a sit on one of the chairs in my father's bed chambers.

"His fine, not acting like he does when a stranger enters the room when he is a werewolf," I replied, scratching my dad's ears. "He has never attacked me, only once when I was ten and I scared him."

Dumbledore gave a smile as he leaned over to touch my father's head. Dad's head shoot up from my lap and looked at Dumbledore in fright before I whispered calming words in his ears.

"Sorry Professor he got scared," I replied before giving a yawn. "Is he going in the cupboard tomorrow for the game?"

"If you are going to the game Maddie," he replied before he stood up. "Now I believe you should sleep and so should your father."

I gave a nod before I carefully stood up and walked to my father's bed. Dad gave a moan before he scruttled after me on his paws. He jumped onto the bed before me and turned in a couple of corners before he laid down and looked at me. He looked like a dog and that made tears come to my eyes before I rubbed them away before Dumbledore could see.

"Good night Professor," I said. "I think I might have to dull my scent tomorrow at the game."

"I will tell Professor Snape Maddie," he told me. "Now good night and don't let the bed bugs bite."

I gave a nod before I climbed under the quilts my father had, before I wrapped an arm around one of his paws that was resting on the pillow.

"Night Daddy, sleep tight," I whispered before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Saturday Morning- Quidditch Game: Gryffindor vesue Hufflepuff (Damn Slytherines)**

"It's going to rain," Frankie stated before she bite into the apple she was sharing with Lydia.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Lydia said before she took a bite. "Where was you last night Maddie?"

"My father was ill so I was keeping an eye on him," I replied, not truly lying to them.

Hannah was sitting with us for once as we analysised the Hufflepuff Captain Cedic Diggory. His eyes where focused on the bowel in front of him. He was talking to some of his friends that were encouraging him on in the game. Looking down the table I saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team all hurdled together. I saw the red hair of the twins, the messy black hair of Harry and the others as well as Harry's two friends Ron and Hermione.

"You spoken to him today?" Hannah asked me.

"If you mean George no," I replied grumily. "I don't think me and him will happen now all because I was stupid."

"Maddie who else could he possible want?" Lydia asked. "He has been crazy about you since second year. You do realise that if you don't do it yourself this year we will force you two together right?"

"That is exggratting the point," I said. "I'm going to go and check on my dad."

I walked off, taking a piece of jammed toast with me. I made my way down to where the Hufflepuff common room was before turning left and headed to a picture that consisted of food. Using my forefinger, I tickled the pear which squealed and giggled before a door way appeared. Opening the door and walking through I was hit by the smells of the foods that was being cooked for Lunch and dinner. There were house elves walking around, moving the pots and pans as well as trays and dishes full with food that was steaming over with the cooked food. The smell was mouth watering and I had to shake my head to stop the thoughts that entered my mind to eat all of the food around me.

"Mistress may we help you?" a squeaky voice said to my left.

Looking down I saw an house elf with bat like ears flapped as they looked at me with doe like ears.

"Hey and yes you can help me," I replied giving a smile. "I need some bloody steak that is tender in Professor Lupin's office for tonight as well as now please."

"Of course mistress," the elf replied as some elves went to get the steak.

I gave a nod to the house elf that handed me a couple of cakes as I left the school kitchen to make my way to my father'snoffice. I had twenty minutes before I had to go to the pitch to watch the game. As I walked I passed Harry who looked slightly worried.

"You alright Harry?" I asked as I stopped walking for a second.

"Oh hey Maddie," he said distantly as he walked with me."Where you going?"

"To see my dad before the match," I told him.

"Isn't he coming?" Harry asked me.

"Oh his ill and I don't think he can cope in the rain," I explained, hating that I was lying to him.

"Tell him I hope he gets better," Harry told me before he went back down the stairs as I went to the office.

Entering my father's office I went to his desk and unlocked the floor cupboard I had placed him in as I went to eat breakfast. Opening the hatch, I then walked to the table where a plate of steak was rested with blood on it as well as on the plate. I gave a smile before I looked outside the window and saw that rain was lashing across the windows heavly and the wind rattled the window to its foundations.

"Great looks like everyone will be getting wet," I said before I turned back round.

My father was sitting at his desk with a black cotten top and a pair of jeans as he ate the steak. His eyes were still the brownish-yellow they were last night but not as noticable if you don't look directly at his eyes.

"Morning," I said, as dad looked at me from his steak. "You going to the game?"

"No Maddie," he replied, around a mouthful. "I might end up biting someone due to the week that we are in. I can see from here."

"Dad it is lashing down with rain and there is no way anyone can see the pitch from here," I said, lookig at him. "I'll be surprised if anyone can see out in the stands today."

He gave a smile before a knock was heard on his office door. He looked at me in slight worry as he grabbed the steak and quickly disappeared in his chambers as I walked to the door to see who it was. Opening the door I was meet by Professor McGonall as she stood at the door.

"Miss Lupin is your father in?" she questioned as I let her in the office.

"His eating," I replied. "With all due respect Professor, I don't think anyone should be near him apart from me this week."

"I am aware of that," she replied. "I believe he should know that his next transformation he has to go to the shieiking shack... alone."

"Why?" I asked. "His more calmer with me with him."

"Professor Dumbledore has said it not me Miss Lupin," she replied before she walked back to the door. "I believ that you are goung to see the game today? You should be going if you are."

"Of course Professor," I replied as I followed her. "Bye dad, see you in a bit."

* * *

**Qudditch Pitch- After the Game**

I rushed down the stairs of one of the stands. Harry had fallen off his broom due to the dementors and had been taken to the Hospital wing. Gryffindor had lost the game but no one was really celebrating- well apart from the Slytherines at Harry falling off his broom, and some of the Hufflepuffs for winning.

"Maddie wait up," a voice called behind me.

Turning round, I saw George and Fred walked towards me, still in their quidditch robes. Fred looked at me in slight concern before it was replaced by surprise as George hugged me. I hugged him back, letting some of my worry leave me for the boy that I had considered a cousin when I was two.

"You going to the Hospital wing?" I asked both twins as I pulled away from George.

"Yeah, we're checking on Harry," Fred replied. "You coming with?"

"Yep," I replied, popping the p.

"What were the dementors doing on school grounds?" George asked.

"Maybe due to how many people that was at the game," I replied. "They are used to being around prisoners and the emotions at the game must have drawn the there."

"You are a nerd," Lee teased as he joined us. "Where your friends?"

"Properly back in school by now," I replied as we entered the Entrance Hall. "Nice commenting Lee, but you were a bit biased."

"Hey I don't like anyone but my own team," he replied with a smirk. "Where we going?"

"Harry," Fred replied. "The entrie Gryffindor team is going up there to see if he has woken up yet."

The hallways of the school as we walked up the stairs was quiet as we heard the echoes ofpeople below us entering the school and going their seprate ways. I felt a hand interwin with my fingers and gave a light squeeze. Looking down at my hand I looked at the joining hand and looked at its owner. George gave a smile as he pulled me to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"You two together yet?" Lee questioned with a smirk.

"None of your business," George stated. "And what if we was what you going to do?"

"Nothing as long as I get Frankie," he teased.

"Leave my friends alone," I threatened as we turned down the Hospital Wing corrider. "They are not interested... well not yet anyway."

All three boys gave a howl of laughter as we reached the door of the wing. Opening the door we saw Madam Pomfrey looking at us to be quiet.

"You seeing Potter?" she questioned.

"Yes Madam," I replied polietly. "Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet," she replied. "He is still unconcious. Go around that screen there; the rest of the team has turned up."

Walking around the screen we saw Katie, Angline, Alica, Ron and Hermione. They looked at us as we sat in the three remaining chairs, with me sitting on George's lap.

"What happened to make him fall?" Katie questioned. "Surely someone must know."

"Its like the train," I replied. "The dementors triggered something in his mind that he would have heard that affects him now. On the train he said that he heard a woman scream meaning that they could have triggered his mothers last words or something."

They all looked at me in shock, before we heard a moan. Everyone's attention was Harry as his green eyes opened, before they squinted at the light.

"What happened?" he asked straight away.

"Well you fell off your broom Harry," Hermione explained to him. "The Dementors entered the pitch and they cause you to fall off your broom."

"Where is my broom?" Harry asked suddenly.

Silence followed as we all looked at each other, unsure on who was going to tell him.

"Harry mate, when you fall off your broom, a gust of wind blew it across the school grounds until it hit the Whopping Willow," George told him.

"And you know what the Willow does," Hermione said as Ron placed a brown package on Harry's bed.

Harry looked at the remains of his broom and I watched, remembering that there was something else in the grounds today but what?

* * *

**End of Chapter Plz R&R :D**


	4. Halloween Break In

**Hey Guys here's the next chapter. Sorry if it was a bit slow, I have gotten hooked onto an amine called Sister Princess so I've been watching that and not doing my chapters as I'm supposed to. So enjoy this chapter and Review, favorite and follow. **

Halloween Break In

Halloween was coming to the castle. It was clear on the morning of the 31st of October as nearly all of the students from third year and up made their way down the school driveway and then the lane to Hogsmead that was located south of the castle grounds. The date also meet the second week of full moons for me and my father as well as the thirteenth anniversary of Lilly's and James' death, which also meant the day before Sirius was framed. The hallways of the castle were quiet with some of the chill from the late October weather entering them as I made my way from the kitchen after speaking to the elf from last month.

My feet landed on the Entrance Hall floor as I left the basement corridor and made my way up the stairs. The castle was half quiet on the weekend as I walked. From the windows I could see Hagrid collecting his pumpkins for tonight as well as the Hippogriff that had harmed Malfory before the Quidditch match. Placing a piece of the fruit cake the house elf had given me, I saw Harry walking down the stairs towards me. I frowned as I thought every third year would be out in Hogsmead not in school today.

"You alright Harry?" I asked as I walked past him.

"I'm fine Maddie just not happy that I can't go to the village," he huffed. "Why aren't you in the village?"

"My dad's feeling a bit ill so I thought I would stay in school to keep an eye on him," I told Harry. "Want some fruit cake?"

Harry gave a smile as he took some of the cake and bite into it. His fringe had swept to the side making his scar visible and my mind gave a flash as I remembered the night thirteen years ago.

**Flashback (Third POV)**

**The village of Godric Hallow was buzzing with light. Halloween had come to the village and everyone was making the most of the holiday. Children were running to house top house collecting candy from the housers, while their parents followed along, laughing and acting as monsters for their children. Down a street, a cottage laid hidden from all the rest. The cottage had a fire roaring in the living room as the two year old girl looked at her baby cousin. The husband and wife watched their son and their niece with a loving smile.**

**"Maddie sweetheart would you like some chocolate?" Lilly asked as she picked up her niece.**

**"Plwease aunt Lilly," Maddie replied, trying to hide a yawn from her auntie. "Where's daddy?"**

**"With Uncle Siruis," Lilly replied with a smile as she picked up a small bar that the two year old could have it before bed. "You're staying with me and uncle James and Harry. Your daddy will get you tomorrow and take you home."**

**The two year old gave a smile before there was a bang from the door. James looked towards the door, before he hurried to pick up his son, and passed him to his wife.**

**"Lilly get them out of here," James ordered. "I will hold him off."**

**A high cold laugh echoed across the cosy living room, as a figure in a black cloak appeared. Lilly ran up the stairs holding the two children to her chest protectively before she reached her son's bedroom. Below James hit the ground, dead before he could scream or say anything else. The cloaked figure kicked his body aside before he walked up the stairs to where he could hear the female trying to comfort the two children. **

**Casting a spell the door swung open and there stood Lilly, protecting the two children behind her.**

**"No don't kill them please," she begged, as he raised his wand.**

**"Move aside you stupid girl and they live," he threatened. **

**"Have a heart please!" she screamed before she too joined her dead husband on the floor. **

**The two children started to cry as they were faced with the figure. Maddie hugged Harry close to her as tears fall from her huge brown eyes before a green light was the last thing she saw before she fainted with her cousin.**

**End of Flashback**

"Is she going to be alright?" a distant voice questioned as I felt myself being craddled in someone's arms.

"She will be fine as long as nothing triggers a memory that she just had," my father replied as he entered his office. "Maddie sweetheart can you hear me?"

My eyes blinked as my mind tried to catch up with what was happening. My eyes were picking up the features of my father's office as my mind tried to process it and what had set me off. In front of me was Madam Pomfrey as she checked my temperature and that my eyes would follow the light.

"Give her a chance to recover a bit to know where she is before asking her what happened," she ordered my father. "Good day Professor Lupin."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," dad said before he turned to look at me.

Madam Pomfrey gave a nod before she left my father's office. My mind concluded that I was sitting on a chair with a cushion on it, my father was watching me causiosly as he went to make some tea while Harry sat opposite me in another chair, checking for any change in my condition. I wondered what had happened before I felt wet liquid running down my face as my eyes spilled said liquid.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Harry asked as he stood up and hugged me as I sobbed into his chest.

"I believe that today has gotten to her," my father said as he came to perch himself by his desk, looking at us both. "Maddie sweetheart is it your regular memory from this night?"

"Yea," I croaked out, trying to control my tears. "I saw something that triggered it."

Harry looked between us confused as he wiped away the tears that were still flowing from my eyes. Dad gave a sigh before he handed me and Harry a cup of tea each and sat in a chair that he conjured out of thin air.

"Professor what triggered her to go like that?" Harry questioned.

"Harry my daughter faced the same thing you did when she was just two years older than you," dad explained as I rested my head on his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around me, he continued. "It was a day like today when Maddie was at one of my friend's house when You-Know-Who arrived there. My friend and his wife tried their best to protect the two children that was with them but it was too late as they believed they would be safe. I and my other friend were too late to save them when we figured it out. My friend and his wife was dead but the children were alive but with some changes."

"What happened to your friend's child?" Harry asked.

"He is someone you might know very well Harry," dad replied as I sipped my tea. "Maddie are you still going to the Feast tonight?

"Yea I like the food they are going to serve today," I replied, keeping my emotions out of my voice.

My dad frowned before he gave a nod, as he understood why I was like this, before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," dad said as he looked towards the door.

My eyes flickered to Snape as he walked in, holding a goblet that was steaming. I noticed Harry give a frown before he raised an eyebrow at me for an answer.

"Professor Snape has made a potion that will help my dad get better," I replied, cringing inside at the lie I was telling to the boy I consisted as a cousin.

Dad gave a nod as he took the goblet from Snape and took a sip and shuddered at the taste.

"Thank you Severus," dad said to Snape. "This will help me tonight and the rest of my illness."

"There is more if you require it," Snape replied before he walked out of my dad's office, with his robes trailing after him.

"I don't like him," I said as I placed my cup on the desk. "Dad why take that stuff?"

"It makes my illness less painful," he replied, nearly gritting his teeth together as he lied to his friend's son. "Right than Harry would you like to see the new creature we will be studying in class?"

"Sure," Harry said with a smile. "What is it Professor?"

My dad walked away from his desk to walk to a table that was to the left of where we were sitting. Dad removed the cloth that was hiding the tank to revile a water tank with seaweed and a creature. The creature had big eyes that were staring at me and Harry as it gritted its teeth at us.

"What is it?" Harry questioned.

"This creature is called a Grindylow," dad explained. "They live in weeds at the bottom of lakes, rivers and steams. They pull down unexpected victims-mostly children- drown them before they eat them. Nasty buggers more or less."

"You don't say," I replied before I looked at the clock. "Harry we gotta go before the others come back."

Entering the Great Hall, I looked up to the celling to see bats and candles floating as well as grey clouds covering the clear dark night outside. The tables had craved pumpkins scattered up and down them, with jugs of Pumpkin ready for use as well as the golden plates we used for feasts. Taking a seat in-between Lydia and Frankie, I looked down the Gryffindor table and meet Harry's green eyes as he smiled at me. I gave my own smile, before the Weasly Twins and Lee took the sits opposite us.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "How was the village?"

"Good with tyhe smell of the sweet shop, butterbeer and the joke shop which those three idiots invaded," Lydia replied pointing at the twins and Lee, as Oliver took the sit next to her. "Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied with a loving smile. "Right I hope they hurry up with this feast, I'm straving."

"We all are," the twins and Lee said in unsion together before Fred asked me a question. "Hey Maddie where did you go?"

"I went to see my dad, he isn't feeling to well," I explained. "I might stay with him tonight to be sure he is alright."

"You're father you love a lot," Frankie pointed out.

"Well he is like the only family I have left," I replied defensively. "Of course I do."

The guys laughed before silence went across the hall.

"Welcome to the Halloween Feast," Professor Dumbledore spoke from where he stood to address us. "Let us enjoy a wonderful night."

Chatter filled the Great Hall again as food appeared on the table. The guys quickly made grabs for the food, making me and the other two laugh before I grabbed a bowl which had some chicken drumsticks in it, just as George grabbed it.

"Mine," he teased with a smile as he pulled the bowl towards him.

"George let go before I kick you," I replied, pulling the bowl towards me. "Besides it's ladies first."

"Maddie I got them firs," he said with a smirk as he pulled them towards him.

"You two cut it out," Frankie said. "Honeslty just get together already."

I shoot a glare at Frankie, making me let go of the bowl. Looking at George he gave a smile before he grabbed a couple of chicken drumsticks and gave them back to me. I rolled my eyes as the others burst into howls of laughter, as I chucked one at George before grabbing two and started to eat them.

"You two have a very strange relationship," Lydia said. "You both like each other so why not just date already."

"Due to the fact I'm busy and my father is ill," I replied. "Besides how long did it take you and Oliver to get together yourselves? Like the last four year."

"Yeah but its been nearly five for you and George," Lydia bit back. "Maddie why is it that complicated?"

"Like I said family reasons," I replied, tucking away my necklace that had swung forward to rest on my purple top. "So any ideas on how your going to win Hannah yet Fred?"

The rest of the feast with Fred discribing some intersting ways in which he was going to get Hannah to look him. As the last crumbs were cleared from the plate, Dumbledore dismissed us and we went back to Gryffindor tower. My fingers where interwinned with George's as we walked. As Lydia was a Prefect she had gone on ahead of us, with Oliver as we climbed the stairs. Reaching the corrider that had the Fat Lady's portait, we stopped at the huge crowd that was surronding the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What's going on?" George called over people's heads as he tried to see.

I frowned before Flinch and the Professors arrived to see what the problem was. I watched as we all filled to the sides to make room for the teachers. As we moved, I saw what had happened. The portrait of the Fat Lady had been torn. The canvas had slashed viciously with strips littered on the ground as well as the canvas missing big chunks. Looking behind, I catched Harry's eye as he looked at the painting in shock.

"Hehe, no one to going to bed," taunted Peeves as he floated above us. "I know who did this do you? I can tell but only if you say please."

"Peeves tell me now," Professor Dumbledore said. "I have no time for games."

"He has such a nasty tempe that murderer," Peeves still taunted. "The Fat Lady refused to let him enter and she got angry. Hehe and he attacked her due to that."

"Peeves who attacked her?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Siruis Black Professor, he did this," Peeves said before he disappeared.

I frowned at hearing that, before thinking that no one was in the tower meaning that he had the perfect chane to get the back stabber but how did he get in? Dad wouldn't help him as he needed this job and I don't speak to him. Untangling my fingers from George's I disappeared into the crowd around the protrait. Turning a corrider, I pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and whispered a spell. A map appeared, with ink lines flowing across the page as well as labels for people. I ignored the ones outside the the tower and focused on the one inside, that made me grit my teeth. He was still there meaning Siruis couldn't have got in. Looking at my dad's office, I saw his lable was still there in his bed chamber. Checking anywhere else, I saw a label disappear over the edge of the map into the Forrbiden Forest. Hearing footsteps coming my way, I quickly erased the map and placed the parchment into my pocket and turned to meet the person's graze. George turned around the corner and looked at me in concern and confusion, before he retook my head and took me away from the tower.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"We are going back to the Great Hall," he replied, before he pulled me into an empty classroom.

Closing the door and locking it, he turned to face me. He observed me as I stood there. My hair had come undone from its pony tail so that it was flowing freely down my back and reached my upper waist. He looked down at my pumps, past the faded jeans and purple long sleeved top with a muggle band written over it and than to my eyes that I had narrowed in confusion.

"What we doing in here?" I asked in confusion.

"To sort us both out," he replied, leaning against one of the desks in the classroom. "Just me and you and no distractions."

I gave a nod, looking at the door out of the corner of my eye. Some part of me was dreading what he would find out and the rest was trying to control my arms to wrap around his neck and kiss him. I sighed, willing my unbalance state to calm down before I got hurt truely.

"Maddie the first day back if Flinch hadn't interputted us would you have let me kiss you?" he asked.

I looked down at the floor and remembered how his breath had washed over my face and I had to fight my urges again to keep my dignity in check. I wasn't the girl that let a boy rule her body's emotions and its reactions. These feelings were scaring me as they did when they discovered them back in third year.

"It depends if you wasn't playing me," I responded, meeting his brown eyes. "Would you have kissed me?"

"I was going to," he replied, crossing his arms.

He walked towards me, and wrapped a hand around my waist. His touch made my insides explode as his heat from where his hand rested with my top separating him truely sending my body into craziness.

"Now I believe that you said that to Hannah as you were scared correct?" he asked.

"Ye..yeah," I replied, trying to ignore how close his face was coming to mine.

His hot breath washed over my face, making me inhale his scent before I closed my eyes and titled my head so that he could kiss me. I felt his lips brush against mine before the door opened suddenly. I goaned and hide my face in his chest as I heard his brother who was the Head Boy telling us off and that we need to get the Great Hall now. As we walked I wondered if he truely wanted me as I wanted him or if he was just playing with me. Whatever one it was, I realised that if I was going to get through my OWLs I couldn't let my feelings for him get in my way... or do both as that would kill me to stay away from him. Making the decission we entered the doors of the Great Hall quietly.

The Great Hall had sleeping bags littered across the floor as we made our way to a corner where we could see the others. Lydia was walkng around and pointed to two spare ones which we grabbed and tooked over to the others. I gave a sigh as we climbed into our sleeping bags. Lee and Frankie where in a spoon postion with Lee's arm wrapped around her protectively as they slept. Fred and Hannah were still awake and looked away from us as we changed into our pjammas.

"What happened?" Hannah whispered to me.

"He nearly kissed me again," I whispered back, turning to face her. "Han this is getting ridicolous. I have my OWLs to think about not some guy that sends my body in over load whenever he looks at me or touches me. Its crazy."

"Nice to see I have that effect," George whispered into my ear making me turn to face him.

I looked at him as his brown eyes looked over my head at his brother before back at me. His arm went around my sleeping bag and pulled me to him. My arms curled under my chin before I snuggled into his chest.

"Maddie do you think we will work?" he questioned.

"If you wanna try we can see," I replied. "Just don't let me go tonight."

George gave a smile and my eyes dropped as sleep took over my mind.

**Hmm I think I'm gonna make this relationship rocky at first. Okay so please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	5. The joys before Christmas

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I've been stuck andiI had to find the book for some of the details. Anyway enjoy Chapter five.**

The joys before Christmas

Christmas had entered the castle. The grounds were covered in inches of snow that Hagrid was clearing for students to reach the Greenhouses as well as for the students that studied Magical creatures. The next weekend for Hogsmead was coming up and this time I would be visiting the village for Christmas presents for my father, George and my friends. I was also meeting my uncle about Halloween by the Shriking Shack. Wrapping my scraf around my mouth I set off into the chill of the castle grounds with Hannah as she ranted about Fred.

"I mean honestly as if I am going to date a bone head Weasly," she huffed as she steadied herself by grabbing my arm. "I mean sure he is sweet and cute but a total jerk and asshole."

"I think you're just making excusses to tell him," I advised her. "Hannah you like him so why not tell him."

"Coming from the girl who took nearly three years to ask George," she teased me. "How is the relationship going anyway?"

"Good," I replied, with a smile. "George is taking me to some where in the village for a date on Saturday."

"Cute," Hannah squealed before two snowballs hit us in the back of our heads.

Turning round, we ducked as two more went flying towards us. The laughter of Lydia and Frankie meet our ears making me and Hannah share a look before we scooped down and gathered some snow into our gloved hands. Hannah kneeled behind me as I chucked my snowball at Frankie making her shrik and duck to avoid getting hit. Lydia chuck one back making me duck as Hannah chucks her own. Frankie throws one back and it hit into my hand that I hold out to stop the ball from hitting my face.

"Oh its on," I called to them as me and Hannah ran to hid behind the pillars.

"Come out and face us," Lydia taunted, with a laugh.

"Nahh you come to us," Hannah taunted back.

"How about we get you?" Fred questioned from across the courtyard.

"Oh dear," Frankie said before she ran to where me and Hannah were with Lydia following.

The four boys- the twins, Lee and Oliver- were laughing as they chucled snowballs in our direction. I looked out and moved my head quickly to avoid being hit.

"Don't hit my girl," George growled to Lee.

"Hey I'm aiming for Frankie," Lee told George. "So what's the plan?"

Me and the girls shared a look, before we crouched down and started to sneak away from our pillar. The boys were still arguing as we stunk up behind them with four snowballs in our hands and another behind our backs. Looking at Hannah she nodded and we shoved the snowballs down the boys backs making them yell out in turned round and grabbed me by my waist and walked off, as I laughed and tried to get free from his grip. He place down on the castle floor as we watched the others get decked with snowballs. I gave a smile, and rested my head on his shoulder as we laughed as some of the guys fell over and when Fred pulled a piece of mistletoe over Hannah and kissed her.

"I believe the seed has been planted," I told George as we walked away.

"For Hannah and Fred," George finished as he interlinked his fingers with mine.

I gave a smile, as we walked into the main entrance of the castle. In the Great Hall. the smells of hot chocolate and food wafted towards us as we walked past. There was some students sitting at the four long tables, talking about what they were doing this holiday. At the High Table there was teachers present but not all due to their schedules and my father being in his office .

Some students nodded in our direction as we took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Geogre's younger sister, Ginny came to join us. I smiled at her sweetly as she started to talk about the idea of us staying in Hogwarts for the holiday.

"I'm staying due to my dad staying," I told her and George. "No point going home if no ones there."

"Mom and dad said they are visting Charlie in Romania so I'm staying here," George told Ginny. "I think Fred and Ron as well as Percy are as well along with Harry."

I gave a smirk as Ginny went red at Harry's name and even reder when he took the sit by her.

"I hear my name," he said with a smile as Ron and Hermonie joined us. "Hermione you staying here for Christmas?"

"Yeah my parents are going to some family thing and I would rather not have to deal with them all," she replied. "They'll ask about the boarding school I am attending."

"They don't know," I stated, sipping on my hot chocolate. "So whose going to Hogsmead for the weekend?"

The three Weaslys and Hermonie said they was, as Harry looked at his half full cup. I frowned and wondered if I could get my dad to sign his letter for him. Speaking about my dad, I turned round as a hand rested on my shoulder. My dad gave a smile as he looked at us all.

"Maddie I need your assisstance with something," he said. "An old friend wants us to meet him in the Hog's Head."

I nodded, realising he meant Siruis. Harry frowned as he looked between us in confusion.

"I thought students couldn't leave the castle grounds," Hermione said.

"Professor Dumblore allows students to leave with a member of staff," dad replied. "You need to have his premission though. Don't be late for class."

With those words, he walked away, his robes making students snigger before they saw me glaring at them in annoyance. Hannah and Frankie took a sit by us as Hannah muttered insults under her breath. Frankie laughed as Lydia and the guys joined us. Fred had a red hand mark across his face, which I'm guessing is were Hannah slapped him.

"So how did it go?" George questioned his twin.

"I got slapped," Fred replied. "How did ya think it went."

"Well even though she slapped you I think she enjoyed it," I teased with a smirk.

"Shut up Maddie," Hannah growled before hiding her head.

"Wow Brainic is embrassed," Lydia said as she poked a muffin with her finger. "Never thought I'll see the day."

"Shut it Lydia," Hannah growled as she chucked a blueberry at her.

"No throwing food," I said as Frankie laughed. "Franks I don't know why you're laughing we all know who you like."

"Maddie," she moaned as she glared at me.

Before I could say anything back, the bell rang for the last two lessons of the day. George grabbed my hand and we both walked to History of Magic with the others trailing behind and Harry and that going to their own lessons.

The cold wind bite at my uncovered nose as I followed after my father in the dark. The lights of the castle lights weren't on due to it being near midnight. The only students that will be up is the Prefects. My arm felt like it would be popped out of its socket on how fast my father was moving. My breath came out as white vapour untile we reached the Whomping Willow. Dad casted a spell so that the tree would freeze long enough so that we could get into the tunnel that the tree hid from view. The musk smell fulled my nose and I gagged as dad tugged me along with him.

"Nearly there Maddie," he told me. "Just around here."

I nodded, as I scrapped my knees across the unstable muddy earth. Feeling a cold breeze and slightly fresh air, I hurried after my father as he helped me back to my feet. The floor was covered in a couple inches of dust as me and dad walked up the stairs were we could hear pacing above us. Reaching the floor we entered the open door where Siruis was pacing, waiting for us to arrive.

"Uncle Sirius," I said running to hug him.

Siruis smiled as he hugged me tightly. The last time I had seen him I was two and he had been taken away to Azkaban. His once black glossy hair was flithy and matted as it reached his bony elbows. His once full of live black eyes were dull and against the waxy skin that was pulled across his skull, showing the cheek bones. He smelled like he needed a bath and bady but I was happy to see him again.

"Sirius," dad said as he walked over to us. "Maddie let him breath sweetheart."

I lossened my grip, but rested my head on his chest as dad gave a smile. Sirius hold out a hand that dad took as they embraced like brothers with me in the middle of them.

"Long time no see Remus," Sirius said. "Maddie you have grown. How's Harry?"

"He believes that you are the reason James and Lilly are dead," dad told him. "If I could only have taken him in."

"Albus wouldn't allow it," Sirius comforted him. "Besides I should never have gone after that traitor alone."

I buried my head into his chest as they tightened their hold on me.

"Maddie he will be caught," dad comforted me as he whispered into my ear. "Now should we eat."

I nodded and produced a clean table and three small stools that we could sit on. Dad took out a pack from his robes as Sirius watched us. His wand had been taking away meaning he couldn't use magic apart from his dog form.

"Dad we have the second map that you, Uncle James and Sirius made," I said as we sat down. "We could use that to find out the best way to get him."

"Maddie the first one is in someones possion and if they figure it out than we will have a problem," dad replied pausing between eating. "Besides the castle is more heavily guarded now."

"My bad," Sirius replied, sheepisly. "The thought of finishing it on Halloween got to me Remus. I thought I could get it done and be free from this false story."

Dad and Sirius talked, as my eye lids drooped and I curcled into dad's side.

The twins were up to something. I could tell as they walked down the third corrider were one of the secret entrances was. I frowned and took out a small piece of parchement which was as big as my palms, and I touched it while saying the enchantment: "I somerly swear that I am up to no good." Black ink lines draw across the parchment, and joined and stopped at the sides. Names of people in the school appeared and I found my own that said "Maddison Lupin" and the three that was on the same corrider of mine. I frowned as I saw that it was Fred, George and Harry's labels. They were in the classroom two doors away from me on the left. Hearing the doorknob twist I quickly whispered the enchanchment to make it look like a normal piece of parchment.

George looked at me in surprise as I leaned against the entrance to the secret passage. Fred scratched the back of his head, as Harry looked between me and the other two.

"Don't tell me you guys are trying to get Harry into trouble?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Nope," George said as he shifted his feet.

I frowned before directing my graze at Harry. He shuffled back as I looked at him.

"If what they have given you falls into a teachers hand just know that Moony will know about it," I warned Harry before I walked away.

I could hear them talking to each other on what I had just said before I disappeared into an empty classroom and pulled out my own copy of the map my dad had made me. Casting a spell that would hide my own label on the original map that I had the feeling the twins had given to Harry and I watched his own label. A tiny speech bubble saying "Dissendium" above Harry's label. Opening the classroom door a bit, I watched Harry as he disappeared into the witch. I frowned before I left the classroom and zipped up my cloak before I did the same spell to the witch's hump. The darkness of the passageway had the small light of Harry's wand as I followed him, not making hardly a sound on the damp cold earth. Whenever he looked back I hid in the shadows and watched him as he walked on.

I stopped as he started to climb the steps that lead to the cellar of Honeydukes. I waited until his footsteps died away a bit before I followed him. Hearing him bang his head against the wooden door, I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop a laugh. Hearing the squeak I moved quicker so that I was only two or so flights below him. I watched his legs climb up in the cellar before I followed and placed a quick invisible spell over me as I snuke after the owner of Honeydukes. After slipping behind the counter, I dropped the spell and disappeared into the crowd of Howgarts studnets.

"Where you been?" Frankie asked me as I walked past her. "Maddie?"

"Did you see Harry in here?" I questioned.

"I thought he was at school," Hannah said in confusion. "As a Prefect I must report this."

"No I will take the punishment but let me talk to him," I pleaded with Hannah.

"Fine you have to do Frankie's and Lydia's homework for the week," she replied.

I nodded, before I grabbed the arm of the person I was following. Harry's green eyes widened in shock as he saw me.

"Are you bloody mental?" I hissed as I dragged him out of the shop. "Honestly Harry, your parents didn't risk their lives so you could sneak out unsupervised."

"How would you know?" he questioned. "You didn't know them."

"We have the same stories just yours doesn't say of the daughter of your father's friend being there," I said as I pulled him into Three Broomsticks. "Ron four Butterbeers."

Ron looked at me in confusion before I dragged Harry to an empty far in the corner table that showed a perfect view of the people entering the pub. I pushed Harry to the centre and took the sit next to him as Hermione sat across from us. I kept on moving my glance as I identified the people around us; Village locals, groups of students from school and some people I haven't seen before. Ron rested four steaming tankards and placed them one in front of us before taking a seat by Hermione.

"How did you know Harry was in the village?" Hermione questioned as I sipped the hot liquid.

"The way I told him the Moony would know about the map," I replied back.

"So you're one of the Marauder?" Harry asked me.

"No but I am related to one," I replied.

"Stop being cyptic and just tell me," Harry said in annoyance.

"Fine my... get down," I trailed off and stuck Harry's head under the table.

Ron and Hermione frowned before I nodded to the door. Turning round they saw Professor McGonagall and Flitwick enter with the grounds keeper Hagrid behind them as well as the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I frowned and watched them, as Hermione bewitched the christmas tree that was to the side of our table and moved it to the front of the table so that we couldn't be seen. I lowered my gaze and wondered what they would talk about as Madam Rrosmerta handed out their drinks and joined them at the table. Harry's green eyes meet mine as I leaned back and looked behind the needles of the pine tree.

"It is quite a surprise to see you here Minister," Rosmerta said. "Mind if I ask what brings you to this neck of the woods."

"You must of heard the rumours of Siruis Black up at Hogwarts on Halloween?" Fudge questioned. "The sercuity of the school has incresed for the students safety as well as Harry Potters and that Lupin girls safety."

I felt the other three tense up, before they all looked at me in confusion before Hermione's eyes widned in shock. Before she could say anything the converstation continued.

"Yes Black seems to have a grudge against the children of his two old friends," Fudge continued. "Lupin for taking his girlfriend and Harry for detsroying his master. As if he didn't already kill his best friend James Potter and Lilly, he took the life of the girls mother as well as killing those thirteen muggles and the one wizard."

"Wait so Black sold out the Potters and Mrs Lupin?" Rosmerta questioned.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the untrue story as I felt my hands shaking before another hand rested on them. My eyes opened, and meet the green ones of Harry as he comforted me and calmed me down. From the look in his eyes, he wanted me to explain after this was over. I nodded before I went back to what was going on, on the other side of the tree.

"I comforted the git as he pleaded me to give him Harry and Maddie, saying that he would return Maddie to her father and Harry would stay with him due to him being his godfather."

"Siruis Black Harry's godfather?" Rosmerta asked. "Sure I knew that he was James' best friend but Godfather to the boy whose parents he killed, that is not right."

"Yes as well an Uncle to Maddie," McGonagall added. "As well as James and Peter Pettigrew."

"Yes, however Black murdered Pettigrew didn't he as well as those thirteen muggles he blasted to smithereens due to not wanting to be caught and taken to jail."

Silence went across the two tables as the sound of drinks being sipped as the last few drops were drank. Professor Flitwick was the first to speak.

"That was lovely as usually Rosemrta," he squeaked.

"Minster if you are to dine with the Headmaster we must leave now," McGonagall said as she stood up and fastened her cloak up.

"Yes of course," Fudge said.

The scrapping of chairs was heard and footsteps leading away from us. I watched as they left through the door and Rosemrta returned to the bar. Nodding to Hermione, she removed the tree back to the side before all three of them turned their attettion to me. Harry moved back to his chair before he looked at me. I gave a sigh and flicked one of the charms on my braclet; a new charm for each year, dad always told me. The one I was holding was a dogs paw with "SB" engraved into it. Harry looked at it and frowned slightly before he looked at me for answers.

"Yes I was referring to you when dad told you about my panic attack, yes Siruis is your godfather but no he didn't kill all those people," I stated.

"They seemed pretty sure to me," Ron cutted in.

I rubbed my temples due to a headach starting to settle. I turned to Harry and watched as he stared back at me.

"Harry the story you know isn't true, there is something missing that my dad won't tell me," I stated. "Just let me find it out before you make assumptions and pretend that you don't know what I've told you. For you and you're friends safety. Now I believe you should return to the castle before someone notices you're not there."

They nodded as we left the pub. My neck prickled as if we were being watched and I frowned and told the other two to hurry to the castle as I followed Harry to Honeydukes.

**Finished this chappie. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
